


Bite Me!

by EnemiesWithBenefits



Series: self insert undertale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asshole Fresh, Be Careful What You Wish For, Biting, F/M, but I edited it so now it's reader insert, was for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnemiesWithBenefits/pseuds/EnemiesWithBenefits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bite me!" You snapped, meaning it more or less as a joke.</p><p>Fresh loved invading personal space if it meant embarrassing people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Insert Lenny Face

She was gasping, begging, needing _something_ to grasp onto.  As if Fresh would let her get a good hold on his vintage jacket. He loved that thing.

But, he supposed, not nearly as much as the noises she was making.

"like that, my pal?" Fresh grinned, blossoming smile pressed against the smooth skin of her throat. Oh, he could _feel_ how much she wanted him, her damp core pressed against his own as her pliant and willing form straddled his own.

She shivered at the press of his smile against supple skin, mouthing against soft flesh.

"‘bite me’, right?" He quoted her, shrugging casually. "if you say so."

Opening his jaw, teeth that looked blunt turned perilously sharp. Fresh ignored her struggling and soft pants, reveling in the dilemma he could see in her eyes. She hadn't _meant_ it, and yet -

He dug pointed fangs into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, enjoying the long, drawn out wail he pulled from her throat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want some real, deep, 8000+ worded sin w/ Fresh and soon to be Error -
> 
>  
> 
> [Here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7342732/chapters/16679890)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, [my Tumblr.](http://ittybittyboneybae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
